When Writers get Bored
by Kikaiyu
Summary: Some dude plotting DBD (Destruction by Ducks) runs by whilst I am thinking of a story, and so it begins!! {warning: contains ducks, SOAD, Daron Plushie, EVIL virus peoples, and all things needed for human survival!) FINISHED!! ^_____^
1. The chapter before the second one Oo

I dunno

Kikaiyu: {looks down at her word processor} Okay, first rule of sugary goodness of purple dinosaurs (what?) you always need a setting. Hmmmm…setting setting setting…

Kongol: THE FLEA MARKET!!

Shana: To feed the ducks?

Undesernable voice for some reason: The girls changeroom!!

Kikaiyu: WHO SAID THAT???

A couple guys: {grin}

Kikaiyu: Rose?

Rose: {nods}

Kikaiyu/Rose: {chases all the grinning guys with the rapier and Uh…a random instrument of torture for Kika…the Cheese Stick of Owchie Booboos.}

Guys: {gulp}

Kikaiyu: {returns to her chair, happily hugging her new signature weapon, the Cheese Stick of Owchie Booboos} Yay! ^_____^

Shana: Ahem…

Kikaiyu: Oh yes, right. We shall be iiiiiin…

Lenus: {drumrolls on Lloyd's head} 

Lloyd: Ow.

Kikaiyu: AN INSANE ASYLUM!!

Lloyd: You mean your room?

Haschel: {grins} How would YOU know what her room looks like Lloyd?

Lloyd: {holds up his wrist, which is handcuffed to Kikaiyu's} 

Kikaiyu: ^_____^

Toilet That Follows Kika Around (if you read the old story I had up before I deleted it, you'd understand): {plays Drowning by Crazy Town}

Kikaiyu: {whacks it} That ist sad music! 

Toilet: {plays…One Step Closer bai Linkin Patato (shuttap, that's what I call it)}

Kikaiyu: Yay! Okies, let's go!

They are magically brought to a round white room with bouncy walls.

Meru: Excuse me, there is something I must do. {puts on a straightjacket with Guaraha's help and begins to search desperately for the corners of the circular room}

All: O.o?

Kikaiyu: That looks like a monkey scratching his head! {scratches her head like this: O.o?}

Haschel/Kikaiyu/Shana/Dart: Oooh, fun! {follows Meru's plight to find the corners}

All: -.-

Kikaiyu: HAHAHAH! That looks like a…

Lloyd: Kikaiyu…

Kikaiyu: Yes? {looks innocent and wide-eyedly at Lloyd}

Lloyd: We need a plot.

Kikaiyu: Lloyd…

Lloyd: Yes?

Kikaiyu: Glomp. {glomps}

Lloyd: Ahhhh! 

Kikaiyu: ^_____^

Toilet: {plays ATWA by System of a Down}

Kikaiyu: Yay! Hey, you see. It's just crazy. All the world I've seen before me passing by…YOU DON'T CARE BOUT HOW I FEEL! I DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE!!

All: Owie.

Kikaiyu: Na na nana na na nana na na na! {makes big eyes like Daron Malawhateverhislastnameis (I'm sorry Beautiful Daron, I forgot it. I think it's Malakian, but I'm not sure…} All: -.-

Kikaiyu: OO Wheeee!

Albert: KIKAIYU! Please, can you think of something now?

Kikaiyu: You gotta help! I need a plot!

Lloyd: Revive me!

Kikaiyu: {revives him}

Meru: That didn't really have the desired effect…

Shana: It needs romance! {kisses Dart}

Albert: {kisses Emille}

Kikaiyu: {kisses Lloyd}

Lloyd: O_O

Dart/Shana/Albert/Emille/Kikaiyu: ^_____^

Toilet: {plays Everybody Wants to be Like you}

Meru: That didn't work! It needs comedy!

Meru/Haschel/Kongol: {all simultaneously fall over}

Albert: {Makes a face like this: O.o?}

Kikaiyu: Nuuuu! We need action!

James Bond/Austin Powers/The Charlies Angels Chicks/Whoever Tom Cruise Plays in Mission Impossible: Hello.

Kikaiyu: {falls over in a fit of laughter for no reason}

JBAPTCACWTCPIMI: Doi? {walk away}

Rose: What about a murder?

Kikaiyu: Okay! {begins poinking Melbu Frahma with her needles (if you read mah old story, you'd know I am a Weiner dog/Wingly/Cactus ^_____^)}

A Guy in a Overcoat: {runs by}

All the good guys: {chase}

Kikaiyu: Heeeey! Where are you going?

Dart: It's a rule, if a guy looks evil or does anything mean, we have to follow him around.

Kikaiyu: Oh. {follows}

**

_A/N: Will anything ever happen important? Will the toilet play another song? Will I ever leave Lloyd alone? Yes, yes and no! {glomps}_

_Please keep reading and thank you for your time ^_____^_


	2. More insanity starring Agiao and many ra...

I still dunno

Narrator: Okay, so Kikaiyu and the LoD peopleses are chasing…a shady looking dude, the story still needs a plot, and the setting is an insane asylum. Hmmm…

All: {chase A Guy in an Overcoat}

A Guy in an Overcoat: {stops suddenly}

All: BONK! {bonk into him}

A Guy in an Overcoat: {leaps back up and hastily goes into a dramatic pose} You are too late, foolish Earthlings!

Meru: You're an alien? 

A Guy in an Overcoat: What? No… {blinks} But, it's true. You ARE Earthlings…

Albert: Well technically that's incorrect…

Haschel: Oh no, he said technically…here comes the lecture… 

All: {brace themselves}

Toilet: {plays something deep and broody}

Albert: Earth is simply the place where our existence became apparent in the minds of the Sony executives. As such, we are not truly Earthlings, per se, but Endinessians. Except perhaps Kikaiyu, though she shows signs of both Earth ancestry, Endian ((haha, Indian, Endian. Bwahahahahaha!)) and – uh – Finalfantasy7ian….This may signify a number of things…

A Guy in an Overcoat: OKAY! I GET THE FRIGGIN POINT!! Ahem…my name is Agiao, and you are too late to save Endiness. Bwahahahahaha!

Kikaiyu: {blinks} What happened to it?

Agiao: Er…well…nothing yet…but something HORRIBLE will happen! {prepares to disappear via Bad Guy Magic}

Meru: What's gonna happen?

Agiao: Argh… it's going to be taken over by the evil creatures of legend. {laughs maniacally} AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!

Meru: Are they cows?

Kikaiyu: Pigs?

Haschel: Chickens?

Agiao: AAGH!!! THERE DUCKS, OKAY? DUCKS!! Us bad guys are dying fast, we losing profit, WE CAN'T AFFORD ANYTHING ELSE!!

Kikaiyu: Woah, chill pill. {flies in a circle}

Agiao: {eye twitches} ahem…Okay, what do I say now?

A Bunch of Bad Guys: Say 'You'll never stop me!' then 'Muahahahaha!'

Agiao: Oh, okay… You'll never stop me! Muahahahahaha!

Kikaiyu: SEPHY!! {chases Sephiroth around.}

Sephiroth: AHHHH!

Lloyd: {busies himself with detaching himself from Kika's handcuffs}

Kikaiyu: RENO!! YAAAAAAAAAY! {dive bombs}

Lloyd: AHHHH!! {falls over}

Toilet: {plays…American Psycho}

Kikaiyu: YAY!! {faints from utter bliss}

Sephy/Reno: {exchange glances and poof away using Bad Guy Magic}

Kikaiyu: ^_____^

Albert: THIS MAKES NO SENSE! {falls over and begins convolsing}

A Duck: QUACK! {runs into…MERU!}

Meru: AHHHH! {Falls over}

A Duck: {pecks at her}

Guaraha: {runs at the Duck with a…sword…I suppose…}

A Duck: Grrrr

Guarahahahahhahaha: Eep. {backs away}

Meru: {stands up shakily}

All: O.O

Meru: {is naked} What? {looks down}

A Duck: Heh heh heh… {flies away}

All: The hell?

Meru: {runs behind a bush}

Agiao: You are too late…they are here!

Another Duck: {flies over and quacks wickedly} Quahahahahaha…HONK! We are here master!

Agiao: Oh goodie! {claps his hands together} Er…I mean…good. Let us begin our plan…

Another Duck/Random Duck/A Duck/Hundreds of other Ducks: {disappear}

Kikaiyu: That was really weird.

Kongol: LET KONGOL TALK!

Kikaiyu: Oopsy Doodles! Go ahead Kongol.

Kongol: Thank you! …Eep.

Agiao: Muahaha, we will see you in the lands of eternal snow.

Lloyd: Mille Seseau?

Agiao: Er…Noooo… {shifty eyes} Okay, that was too easy. We will see you in the…city of much despair.

Rose: {rolls her eyes} Mayfil? 

Agiao: Sonuva…{grumbles} OKAY! The city of a conveniently hidden slide!

All: Huh?

Agiao: YAY! {disapperates}

All: {stand there and blink}

Kikaiyu: Hmmm…where to go…where to go…

Destiny of Fire: {runs up}

All: {blinks}

Lloyd: OH NO!! GET AWAY GET AWAY!! {tries to run and gets pounced}

Destiny: Hehehehehe! {huggles} I've come to tell you a secret that will embarrass one person here and help you in your quest! YAY!

Lloyd: {whispers} Get…her…off…

Kikaiyu: Yay! {hugs} Now, please get off my Lloyd.

Lloyd: Ya!

Destiny: {evil eyes} YOUR LLOYD?

Kikaiyu: Ya!

Destiny: Ya?

Kikaiyu: YA!!

Both: {catfight}

All: {watch} The hell?

Destiny: {kicks Kika into Dart and lunges Lloyd again} Yay!

Kikaiyu: AHHH! {runs over and pushes her over} Glomp! {glomps Lloyd}

Destiny: FINE! I'm not telling you ANYTHING!!

Everyone but Kika and Lloyd: {puppy eyes} Pweeasy?

Destiny: ALBERT! {huggles}

Albert: AHHHH!

Kikaiyu: DESTINY! TELL US NOW OR I'LL FICCY BLAH YOU!!

Destiny: bring it ooooon!

Kikaiyu: {ficcy blahs her into a toady}

Destiny: {ficcy blahs her into a froggy}

Both: ...

Lloyd: YAY! {runs and hides behind Rose}

Rose: Get off Lloyd!

Lloyd: NUUUU!! The frog'll get meeeeee!

Rose: Lloyd…

Lloyd: Nuuuu!

Rose: Lloyd, don't make me do anything drastic.

Lloyd: Like what?

Rose: {makes cute anime eyes and huggles} Omigod, I like totally LOVE you!!  ^_____^

Lloyd: AHHHHHHHHH!! I'VE SEEN HELL! MY EYES, THEY'RE BURNING!!

Destiny: Rrrribit! Alright, here we go… {takes a breath} If you have ever wondered Indels Castle, you will note that, for some reason, Albert has a slide in his room. It's weird, but that's the answer.

Kikaiyu: Yay! Thankies! {huggles}

Destiny: Yup ^_____^  {grabs Lloyd and poofs away} 

Kikaiyu: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THAT LITTLE…

Haschel: {beeps out what she says like a censoreder}

Kikaiyu: @)@&*#(@&$#%(@&*#)!&%(#&_%#!!!!!!!

Cid Highwind: {whistles}

Albert: {looks confused} There's a slide in my room?

Kikaiyu: @)@&*#(@&$#%(@&*#)!&%(#&_%#!!!!!!!

Rose: Snap out of it! He's just a Wingly! {slaps}

Kikaiyu: {roars like a lion and pounces} HOWDAREYOU,YOUGOTHICFREAKSHOW!!!

Rose: Eep! Heeeeelp!

Meru: Stop it Kika!

Kikaiyu: {turns and gives her a murder look}

Meru: Please?

Kikaiyu: Alright…I'm okay… {makes a look like this: =( and lip twitches}

Kongol: Uh-oh…

Kikaiyu: {cries} I WANT MY LLOYDY!!

Dart: Just Ficcy Blah him back…

Kikaiyu: GOOD IDEA!! {huggles and Ficcy Blah's Lloyd back}

Lloyd: {is covered in lipstick} …

Kikaiyu: {makes a face like this: @.@}

Lloyd: I'm free…FREE!! {falls over and convulses, giggling madly} 

Kikaiyu: {twitches}

Haschel: What happened Lloyd?

Lloyd: She said she'd… {whispers in his ear}

Haschel: O.O

Lloyd: {twitch twitch…}

Kikaiyu: {whacks Lloyd over the head with the Cheese Stick of Ouchie Booboos}

Shana: Shouldn't we get going?

Kikaiyu: Right! {huggles Lloydy and begins towards Bale}

All: {blink and follow}

**Elsewhere***

Destiny: NUUUUUUUUUUU!! LLOYDYPANTS!! {wimpers}

**

A/N: Hahahaha! Yay, Des' was in dis chapter. For those that don't know her, she's one of mah buddies on here, Destiny of Fire xD

Wheee! Christmas chapter coming up next. Ooh, and if you want to be in a chappy, just say in your review, but note that I may have no idea what you act like :D

Ooh, and sorry about the extremely long wait, I was unable to do random insanity for awhile. I TRIED!!


	3. Viruses are evil, System of a Down Rox m...

Banana's are good

Narrator: Yay! Me again! WOOTATION!! 

Kikaiyu: Do your job!

Narrator: Fine. {Pffts} Where we left off, Agiao showed off the true sadness of the Evil Badguy Unit, Lloyd was traumatized many times over, a duck stole Meru's clothes and Destiny of Fire cameod. Whoo-friggin-hoo. 

All: {make a face that looks like this: -.-;}

Miranda: {turns on Kikaiyu} WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??

Kikaiyu: What?

Miranda: YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER, AND SINCE YOU DID WE HAD TO BE WHATEVERAMABOBBED IN MAJIGEREE TILL YOU CAME BACK!!

Kikaiyu: O.o?

Albert: {sighs} She means, since you were partially through this barbaric torture called "fanfiction," and then you left for awhile, we've been in locked in a state of living death, waiting for your return.

Kikaiyu: …that's so sweet of you! ^_____^ {hugs Albert}

Albert: …?

Kikaiyu: Now, where were we?

Narrator: I just said! {wimpers}

Kikaiyu: …Right, ya did. I meant that rhetorically…

Narrator: Oh. {poofs away}

Kikaiyu: So, we gotta go to Bale?

Dart: Yupideedoo.

Kikaiyu: HAHAHAHA!! Yupideedoo? Sa-veet! New word!!

Dart: {feels proud} ^_____^

All: {start walking to Bale}

Kikaiyu: Know what? I just realized, this was supposed to be a Christmas chappy and I haven't seen you guys since then! How was y'all's Christmas?

Shana: I gotsed a puppy! ^_____^

Dart: I gotsed some underwear! ^_____^

Haschel: I gotsed a banana! ^_____^

Kikaiyu: Sa-veet! ^_____^ Guess what?

All: What?

Kikaiyu: I GOT THE NEW SOAD CD!!  xD!!!

Toilet: {makes a face like this ^_____^ and plays random System of a Down songs}

Kikaiyu: HEEEEEEE!! 

All: O.o?

Shana: O.O My virgin ears!!

Kongol: Kongol head hurt. Too loud!

Kikaiyu: WHAT??? 

Kongol: {sighs}

Kikaiyu/Meru/Lloyd: ^_____^ {sing}

Haschel: What the heck?

Albert: It appears that Winglies are somehow magnetized to hard rock…how very interesting…

Hojo: {appears} STOP SOUNDING LIKE ME!! {stomps off}

Albert: … {sighs}

Kikaiyu: {sings} I think me, I think life!

Lloyd: {sings} I think me, I want a child and wife!  

Meru: {sings} I WANNA SHIMMY SHIMMY SHIMMY TO THE BREAK OF DAWN, YEAH!!

Rose: {grits her teeth} This will be a very long trip…

Kikaiyu/Lloyd/Meru: AERIAAAAAAAALS!! IN THE SKYYYYYYYYY!!

Humans: -.-

Miranda: So why weren't you writing, Kika?

Kikaiyu: {stops singing, and her face goes all dark} I was…delayed…by those who wish only evil and demise…

Meru: Who?

Kikaiyu: {closes her eyes sorrowfully} It was…the computer nerds. They fiendishly gave my beautiful, life-giving computer the dreaded… {does the Dr. Evil "" With The Fingers thing} "Klez Virus." It was tragic. My beautiful bringer of the internet had to be... {sobs} … reset! 

All: {exchange glances}

Kikaiyu: {leaps to her feet and growls} THAT IS WHY I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!! NONE SHALL ESCAPE MY WRATH!! {grins evilly} They will regret what they did to my beautiful computer! WHAT THEY DID TO ME!

Miranda: Yes, this will be a VERY long trip. .

Kikaiyu: {laughs maniacally and pulls out the worlds first Daron Malakian plushie} We'll show them, won't we Daron Plushie? Yeeeeessssss, we wiiiiiill…

(A/N: Kudos to any wonderful people out there who knew that my beautiful Daron is the guitarist of SOAD. WHOO!)

All: {exchange glances}

Kikaiyu: {begins skipping down the path again} La lala la la!

All: {blink and follow}

Kikaiyu/Lloyd/Meru: {sing} Truuuust in myyyy self-rightous suuuuiciiiiide! I cry when angels deserve to diiiiiiie!!

Miranda/Rose: {eyetwitch}

Kikaiyu: FAAAATHER!!

Lloyd: FAAAATHER!!

Kikaiyu: FAAAATHER!!

Lloyd: FAAAATHER!!

Rose: STOP IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

Lloyd/Kikaiyu: o.o

Rose: …

Lloyd/Kikaiyu: …

Rose: …

Meru: FATHER TO YOUR HANDS, I COMMAND MY SPIRIIIIIT!! 

Rose: AHHHHHHH!! {convulses}

Albert: . Moving right along…

Winglies: {continue singing}

Dart: Soooo, where are we going again?

Kikaiyu: We are going to find the makers of the Klez Virus {thunder booms} and make them pay!

Dart: I thought we were finding the killer ducks?

Kikaiyu: Oh, we are… {laughs maniacally and clutches Daron Plushie and the Cheese Stick of Ouchie Booboos}

Dart: O.o? But I thought you said…

Kikaiyu: {giggles insanely} It will all become apparent in time…muahahahahahhahahaha!!

Albert: {smiles sarcastically} So, you're saying that no matter how many goals we have, they will all be conveniently dealt with at the same time?

Kikaiyu: Yup. Come on, haven't you ever played every RPG game on earth?

Albert: Huh?

Kikaiyu: We might as well make some goals now, cuz I wanna get 'em all dealt with. Any suggestions?

Shana: Solve world hunger!

Dart: New underwear!

Haschel: Bananas!

Kikaiyu: {writes it all down} Good good, any more?

Lloyd: How about actually saying who alls here? I'm getting confused… @.@

Kikaiyu: That can be done right now! Hmm, I'd say that Dart, Shana, Rose, Albert, Miranda, Haschel, Meru, Lavitz, Kongol, Lloydy and Daron Plushie are here. 

Lavitz: {appears} Yo, sup?

All: Wow, lots.

Kikaiyu: Plus random cameos! ^_____^ 

Toilet: {plays Toxicity}

Kikaiyu: What else do we want done?

Dart: Can we revive mah daddy?

Kikaiyu: {smiles sweetly} I'm sorry Dart, but I don't like your daddy.

Dart: Why?

Kikaiyu: {still smiles} I have no idea. ^_____^

Dart:  =(

Kikaiyu: {holds up Daron Plushie} What's that Daron Plushie? You want to solve world hunger? OKAY!! ^_____^ {adds it to the list} Alright, that'll do for now. Let's mosey!

Cloud: That's my thingy! {hires a copyright lawyer}

Kikaiyu: Fine. Let US mosey!

Cloud: {walks away with a proud smile} I sure showed her!

Sephiroth: Loser. {smotes}

Cloud: Ow.

Kikaiyu: Glomp! {glomps Lloyd}

Lloyd: O.o that was sudden.

Kikaiyu: {shrugs} I haven't shown a manic amount of affection for you in awhile.

Lloyd: …right…

Bale: {looms ahead}

Kongol: We nearly there.

Kikaiyu: Yay!! {huggles Daron Plushie} Soon, Daron Plushie. Soon we shall have our vengeance! Muahahahahahahaha! Muahahahahaha! Muahah…hahaha…ha….ha.

All: O.o?

**

A/N: Stupid restarting computers…. Sorry for the wait, and to anyone who is reading Sapphire Wings, I'll have chappy 8 up soon.

_Ps: Sorry about the massive amount of System of a Down there, but they're so awsomefull! _^_____^ 


	4. The FINAL FIGHT WITH AGIAO! Or is it?

I love reviewers! They are so…bananacal!

All: {walk down a dusty path in a hilly area with small shrubbery blooming here and there. The pace is slow. The world is peaceful}

Kikaiyu: {hums} La la lala la la la! Laaaaa la la La!!

All: {sigh in contentment} 

Kikaiyu: La lA LA lalala LaLaLa!! LAAAAAAAAAAAalalalala!! LAAAAAAAA-o? LEOTARDS!! LA LA LA!!

Miranda: STOOOP!!!

Kikaiyu: {blinks} La la lala la la la! 

Miranda: {twitches}

Narrator: {appears} Right…so, nothing much happened last chapter. Can I go home?

Kikaiyu: NOTHING HAPPENED!? HOW DARE YOU BE SO UNVIGILANT?!? CAN'T YOU SEE, FOOLISH HUMAN? EVERYTHING HAPPENED!! {Fire rises up through cracks in the suddenly barren landscape. The sky darkens and everything in engulfed in flame!}

All: {are scorched} Ow.

Narrator: {cringes} Oh…kay then…weeeell…{tries to think of something that happened last chapter} More goals were set…uh…lots of singing…there was something about a virus…

Kikaiyu: ONCE MORE, WITH FEELING!! {the Fire becomes an underwater scenery, and though everyone can breathes, strange, macaberous creatures loom in the dark waters, watching evilly…}

All: {gulps}

Narrator: Ahh! {takes a breath} Many braves deads were designed! The Earth was engulfed in the deep, incredibly loud singing of System of a Down! And the evil Klez Virus {thunder booms} was brought to attention! What will befall our brave adventurers?

Kikaiyu: …

Narrator: {gulps} Good?

Kikaiyu: {eyetwitch} You…forgot…DARON PLUSHIE!! {fire and water spray everywhere, only enhancing the feel of DOOM as many dishwashers rain down! What? Not scary enough? Fine, they are very EVIL dishwashers. With mousies in them.}

Narrator: Eek!

Kikaiyu: {holds up Daron Plushie} GO MY FRIEND, UNLEASH YOUR VENGEANCE!!

Daron Plushie: …

Dishwasher: {squishes Narrator}

Kikaiyu: {huggles Daron Plushie} ^______^ Okay, where were we?

All: {stare}

Kikaiyu: What? {wraps her arm in Lloyds and begins skipping down the path} La LA lalalala LALEELALEELO!! LEEEEEEEEOOOOO!!

Lloyd: {is pulled along} o.o

All: {blinks and follow} 

Bale: {looms}

Kikaiyu: You already did that! -.-

Bale: Oh. {is right in front of them}

All: BONK! {bonk into it}

Albert: Wait…how did we do that? What is the definition of "bonking" into a city? AHHH!! HOW DID YOU TALK TO THE CITY?? IS THE CITY A BEING, CAPABLE OF THOUGHT? ARE WE ALL…

Rose: {whacks} Be quiet!

Albert: O.O {convulse…twitch…}

Lavitz: Sooooo, where do we go now?

Kikaiyu: Uh…I guess we look for ducks…

A duck: {conveniently runs by}

All but Kikaiyu: {chase}

Kikaiyu: Guys! Wait for meeeee! {chases}

All: {somehow don't catch up to the foot tall avian, who waddles desperately}

Meru: I'll get him! {pounces}

A Duck: QUACK!! {steals Meru's clothes again}

Meru: Eep! {is in her underwear this time. Phew}

A Duck: Queeheehee! 

Meru: {tries to retrieve the clothes from the duck}

Duck: Quahahahahaha! {waddlebolts}

Meru: ReeeAAAAR!! {pounces again and takes back clothes} Loserbum.

All: {blink}

Meru: {does Squaresofts infamous Spin And Art Dressed thing} ^_____^ Sorry bout that!

Lavitz: Right…

Lloyd: …

Albert: {convulse…twitch…}

Agiao: AHHHHH!! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?? {appears}

Kikaiyu: Destiny told us! ^_____^

Agiao: Ugh…I knew I shouldn't have told random peoples my EVIL plans…

Miranda: Ya, you should always stay away from random peoples when plotting EVIL.

All: {stare}

Miranda: What? I have a life outside of saving the world, for gods sake!

Lavitz: Right…

Lloyd: …

Albert: {twitch…convulse…}

Shana: Uh, mister guy? Why'd you come here?

Dart: Hey yeah! Why here? {uses main character ominousness. Grr, scary.}

Agiao: {pauses} Uh, do I tell them?

Sephiroth: Of course! What do you take us for, cheap mailmen?

Rufus: Yeah! You must ALWAYS explain things to the good guys! Common knowledge.

Kuja: Geez, some people. {rolls eyes}

Agiao: Okay then. {turns to the others} The reason is…

All: {wait}

Agiao: The…The reason is…is…uh…I don't know… {blinks} Guys?

Multiple random badguys: {shrug}

Agiao: Er… {grins} The reason is that this is really the SECRET area that generates the most…Duck Energy. Yes, the Duck Energy here is so rich and intense that…uh…it's big and stuff.

All: Oooooh. 

Shana: Okay, thank you! ^_____^

Agiao: Right…Um…I'm gonna kill you now…

All: {leap into battle positions}

Agiao: {draws out a sword (gotta love swords) and attacks} Rar!

Dart: {slashes}

Shana: {shoots}

Rose: {stabby stabby}

Albert/Lavitz: {pokey pokey}

Haschel: {punchy punchy}

Kongol: {Kongol SMASHY SMASHY!}

Meru: {bonky bonky}

Ect…

Agiao: {stabs Lloyd}

Kikaiyu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! {attacks wielding the Cheese Stick of Ouchie Booboos}

Lloyd: Uh, Kika?

Kikaiyu: HOW COULD YOU!!! {Claw. Scratch. Hiss.}

Lloyd: Kiiiiikaaa…

Kikaiyu: YOU'RE GONNA PAY!! {Stab. Parry. Cheesey goodness everywhere…}

Lloyd: KIKA!!!

Kikaiyu: {stops} What? I hear…a voice. He's speaking to me beyond the grave!! 

Lloyd: Uh, I'm not dead…

Kikaiyu: {bites her lip} Lloyd, don't deny it. I saw him stab you.

Lloyd: The sword's rubber…

Kikaiyu: WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME??

Lloyd: {sighs} Fine. I am dead. 

Kikaiyu: {bawls}

Battle: {stops}

Agiao: {raises an eyebrow} I won? Wow…I mean…HA! I have killed him! Tremble before me!!

Kikaiyu: {turns with a snarl and begins glowing}

Dart: Uh-oh…

Rose: What the?

Lavitz: She's…dragoonifying…

Kikaiyu: {dragoonifies into…the Ficcy Blah Dragoon!}

Kongol: Kongol think that little twisted…

Albert: {convulse…twitch…}

Kikaiyu: DARON PLUSHIE ATTACK!! {does a bunch of pyrotechnics and such, then hurls Daron Plushie at Agiao}

Daron Plushie: {bounces off Agiao's head} …

Agiao: AHHHHHH!! DEFEATED!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! {disappears in a poof of smoke}

Miranda: That was a little @(*#&@…

Lloyd: Ya…

Albert: {convulse…twitch…Yeah, he's really been pushed over the edge…}

Kikaiyu: {floats down to Earth and undragoonifies}

Shana: Did we win?

Kikaiyu: He'll be back… {goes all dark faced} But he is no longer a priority…first, we must seek out the makers of the dreaded Klez Virus {thunder booms} and make them PAY!! Agiao will come after. NO ONE TAKES LLOYDY FROM MEEE!!

Kongol: Destiny did.

Kikaiyu: Silence you.

Kongol: {mutters} Kongol be's quiet the last four chapters…

Kikaiyu: {death glare} 

Kongol: Eep. {silences}

Shana: Where do we go?

Kikaiyu: {considers it} Well, since it was a stary night last night, and it's the second day of February, and that the people on western Mars are currently having a heatwave, I'd say…my school.

Shana: …Er, what?

Kikaiyu: The nerds lie in wait at my own school…how dastardly! We must…ATTACK!! {charges and bangs into a tree}

Lavitz: Well, don't get overexcited or nothin'

Kikaiyu: x_x

Dart: Wait a sec! I'm the leader!

Miranda: What do you suggest, leader? 

Dart: Uh…we do what she said…

Miranda: -.-

Kikaiyu: {giggles and begins towards the horizon while trying to play catch with her dragoon spirit} Catch Daron Plushie!

Daron Plushie: …

Ficcy Blah Dragoon Spirit: {bounces off his plushable head}

Kikaiyu: {giggles}

A/N: Haha, the pointlessness of it all! Hehe, the next chappy may be a little insy binsy bit late, cuz since Daughter of the Earth did so poorly, I'm gonna be doing lots of work to make up for it. {sighs} Why doesn't anyone wanna read a story about Ifalna? Fine then… -.-


	5. More cameos! Yay!

Why does this never centre? {cries}

Narrator: {winces} Uh…eep…

Kikaiyu: Hi Narrator!

Narrator: Don't eat me! Don't send the evil fishbone-eating carrots on me! Don't attack me with that…uh…thing! 

Kikaiyu: You mean Daron Plushie? {holds up Daron Plushie}

Narrator: AHHHH! {hides in a small hole in the ground}

Kikaiyu: {huggles Daron Plushie} Don't worry, I won't! ^_____^

Narrator: You mean…you're not going to kill me?

Kikaiyu: Nope! ^-^

Narrator: But…why?

Kikaiyu: {blinks} Have I killed you before?

Narrator: {envisions a dishwasher and screams}

Miranda: CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT??

Narrator: Lastchaptertheyfoughtagiaoinbaleandlloydwasdeadbutthenhewasntandkikaiyudragoonyfiedandbonkedagiaoandhediedbuthenhedidnteitherbutnowwearegoingafterthenerds! {screams}

Kikaiyu: Yay! Thank you! {huggles}

Narrator: {screams and disapperates}

Kikaiyu: Why is he so scared?

Albert: O.o? You don't remember?

Kikaiyu: Huh?

Kongol: Dishwashers…

Kikaiyu: Oh yeah…hehehehehe! {huggles people at random}

All: O.o?

Kikaiyu: ANYHOO!! We have to go after the nerdy creators of the dreaded Klez Virus {thunder booms} now, so I must get us to the place they're hiding at! MY SCHOOL!!

Rose: Why are they there? 

Kikaiyu: I'm not sure. But, it seems like a really EVIL thing to do! {glares at nothing at all}

All: {blink blink}

Kikaiyu: {thinks} I think I can get us there using Ficcy Blah, but it'll be a stretch…however, maybe I can…

Shana: Good luck! ^-^

Kikaiyu: {seats her butt down on the ground, closes her eyes, and consentrates}

All: {embark on waiting positions. Dart, Lavitz, Lloyd and Haschel torment local wildlife, Rose and Miranda yell at them, Shana supervises, Kongol smashes things at random and Albert does this --- convulse…twitch…}

Kikaiyu: {stands suddenly, eyes closed, and raises her hands in the air}

All: {turn to watch}

Kikaiyu: {does the hokey pokey, sings the Elmo Song, chases a butterfly, does a Robin Williams imitation, throws Daron Plushie in the air, does the funky chicken, and sits down once again}

All: Right {resume whatever they were doing}

Kikaiyu: CARE BEAR STAAAAAARE!! {pyrotechnics go off, confetti flies, a bunny hops, and…nothing happens…}

Miranda: Well that was a lot of nothing… -.-

Kikaiyu: But…it should have worked… 0.0

Shana: Well, we all make mistakes…

Kikaiyu: {goes all sleepy sounding} But it should have…worked… 0.0

Rose: It didn't…

Kikaiyu: {wimpers}

Lloyd: Maybe your not strong enough?

Kikaiyu: YAY! YOU'RE RIGHT LLOYD!! {pounceglomps}

Lloyd: AHHHHHH!! AIR MAIL!! 

Kikaiyu: ^-^

Lloyd: Should have just stayed quiet… -.-

Kikaiyu: You know, you're absolutely right. I need more power! {snaps}

Icewater-angel, SorsX, Freefall Insanity: {appear} 0.o?

All: Oh no…

Sors: Dood! ^_^

Dart: A gathering of writers… O.O

Lavitz: GOD HELP US ALL!!

Albert: {CONVULSE!! TWITCH!!}

Freefall: JADES!! ^_____^ {pounceglomps} 

Icewater-angel/Sors: LLOYD!! {cling}

Kikaiyu: Okay, listen up guys! There'll be time for that later!

Freefall/I-A/Sors: Awww =(

Kikaiyu: {takes a breath} Noble brethren of the author enterprise! I come to you in my gravest time of need! I am on a quest for vengeance, and I need the combined strength of our Ficcy Blahs to get me to the HQ of the EVIL nerds! Can I rely on you?

Freefall: Can't work…glomping… {rushes off after Lavitz}

Kikaiyu: {grabs her by the shirt} Hold up! I suspected resistance, so I prepared a slight bribe… {clicks a little button on a remote}

One of those doors on Price is Right: {appears and opens, revealing a very large metal weapon}

Kikaiyu: This, my friends, is the Bribemaster version 7.0, just recently released in Ficcy Magazine. It has the destructive capabilities of an a-bomb, and the sweet tarts and mountain dew dispencing abilities of many, many, many 7-elevens. It has different settings so that it can shrink the size of a small rock, shoot icky pink goo, and do radar for your favourite (or most hated) characters, for all your glomp and destruction needs. Plus, it's got a radio and a cool little picture of a bunny on it… {grins} Impressive,oui?

Authors: O.O 

Freefall: Maybe I'll stay…

Kikaiyu: Thought so. {smiles} Thanks guys! ^_____^ 

Icewater: So, what are we doing? 

Sors: Does it involve Lloydy?

Icewater: Please?

Kikaiyu: I need you guys to help teleport me and the LODers to… {pauses for dramatic effect} The OTHER world!

Icewater: {gasp} You mean…Earth?

Sors: Are you crazy?

Kikaiyu: Yes! But that has nothing to do with it. Please, I need your help!

Freefall: Can I glomp jades?

Kikaiyu: Yup ^_____^

Freefall: I'm in!

Sors: Me too!

Icewater: Yay! Ficcy Blah! ^-^

Kikaiyu: Yay! ^_____^ See? TOLD you they would help! {sticks out tongue}

Lavitz: Guess you owe me a buck, Al ol' buddy! ^_^ {grins and steals some}

Albert: {convulse…twitch…}

Freefall: OMIGOD!! ALBERT!!  =O

Kikaiyu: Don't worry. He's just fading from the innocent thought that this would be easy. It's a phase really. He'll be fine! ^_____^

Freefall: Okay then… {lip twitch}

Kikaiyu: Okay, I need everybody to focus your Ficcy Blah (or Author Magic, or whatever) on the group, and say, "there's no place like home."

Authors: ~.~

Kikaiyu: Fine, don't do it that way! {pouts} Okay, everyone ready? One…

Miranda: We're gonna die…

Kikaiyu: …Two…

Rose: God, what did I do wrong? I only killed a couple thousand people!

Kikaiyu: Three!

All: {brace themselves}

Authors: {do various rituals to summon Ficcy Blah}

All: {disapperate}

The scene: {fades onto a large room with big glass doors and walls on one side, an office-like vicinity in another, a library to one side, and a hallway and staircase to the next} 

All: {appear two feet above the ground, and fall} Ow.

Icewater: Sweeeet…

Kikaiyu: It worked! ^_____^

Sors: Yay! ^-^

Kikaiyu: Velcome, my unfortunate friends, to my school. Enter if you dare…

LODs: {gulp}

Icewater: {coughs}

Kikaiyu: Hmm? Oh yeah! Rewarder time! {gives them all little metal remote thingies} The Bribemaster will follow you on command, and can be shrunk. Enjoy, and thank you for your time. 

Sors: {sprays Icewater with icky pink goo} Oops…

Icewater: 0_0 Attack!! {sprays her back}

Both: {have a goo war} 

Freefall: {grins evilly at Lloyd}

Lloyd: AHHH!! {hides behind Shana}

Both: {go BOOM!}

Shana: X.X

Lloyd: Bad idea…

Freefall: Muahahaha…

Icewater/Sors/Kikaiyu: Lloydy! Nuuuuu!! {charge}

Icewater: You okay Lloyd?

Sors: Want some Dew Lloyd?

Kikaiyu: Did he hurt you much Lloyd?

Lloyd: {laughs} Sweeeet…

All four: {go BOOM!}

Freefall: {grins} Oopsy…

A/N: Yay! Cameos! ^_____^ Thanks to all participants, hope you likeded! Next chappy, MY SCHOOL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	6. OO I am lord frog! Do as I command!

Brass Monkey! Da funky Monkey!

Narrator: {blinks} I..uh…don't know what to say… 

Kikaiyu: {is having a tea party with Daron Plushie} Oh, you do look precious, Miss Malakian! ^_^

Daron Plushie: …

Kikaiyu: ^_____^

Daron Plushie: .

Kikaiyu: EEEEEE!! XD

Narrator: {coughs} Yes. Okay. Hmm…so, we're at Kikaiyu's school, which will stay conveniently nameless, but you'll never notice that. Uh…wait a sec… {waddles quietly up to Kikaiyu} Uh…

Kikaiyu: Yes?

Narrator: It's, uh {cough} Spring break…

Kikaiyu: Yes…

Narrator: So, uh {cough} There's no school…

Kikaiyu: MEEP! {pounces and garbs him in tea party clothes}

Narrator: AHHHHHH!! BURNING!! GETTIT OFF GETTIT OFF!!

Kikaiyu: Shhh! {turns back to the imaginary tea table (well, it can't be a _coffee _table!) and smiles} Hush now, Miss Ator! Have some Green Tea…it's from China!

Narrator: AHHHH! HUMAN CONTACT!! HISSSSSSSS!!

Kikaiyu: {pouts} More tea, Miss…uh…Lloyd?

Lloyd: {turns to Rose} Kill me…

Rose: Uh…

Kikaiyu: Eep, you're make up is running, we have to redo it…

Lloyd: SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME NOW!! DO IT!

Striker/Freefall/Steel/ect: Gladly! {shoot}

Lloyd: ...

Kikaiyu: {turns} What is the…AHHHHHHHHH!! {banshee scream}

*In Mayfil*

Lloyd: Ahhh…peace and quiet! This couldn't get better…

Lenus: {appears}

Lloyd: Hehehehe! Sweeeet! ^_^

Sun: {shines}

Birds: {sing}

Everything: {is calm} (I can't break the script style! O_O)

Lloyd: {lies back and enjoys}

Kikaiyu: LLOYDY!! {appears and drags him away}

*back at the school*

Lloyd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 

Kikaiyu: HE LIVES!! {happy dances}

Lloyd: {curls up in a little ball and rolls back and forth}

Lavitz: {pokes} Y'alright dere dude?

Lloyd: {falls over and lays there}

Miranda: {kicks} Wakey wakey…

Lloyd: {makes a weird purring noise}

Miranda/Lavitz: O_O {walk away slowly}

Kikaiyu: Poooooor Lloydy… {clears throat} So, nobodies here, so we have the WHOLE school to ourselves! Yay!

Haschel: I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING!!

All: Huh?

Haschel: Well, when we gotst teleported here, I said to Dart, I said, "Dart! Something looks weird!" And he says, "Ya, it does!" And I say, "Well, what is it?" And he says, "Not meeee!" But that's not relevant, cuz, you see, it wasn't him and…

Miranda: Get to the point… -_-

Haschel: Kikaiyu's a human! {points}

All: O_o

Kikaiyu: {looks} AHHH! MY TRUE SELF!! MUST HIDE!! {hides in a box}

Dart: Uh-oh, that's not good…

All: {blinks}

Cricket: {chirps}

Lavitz: One of us should talk to her…I vote Albert!

Rose: I second that!

Albert: {convulse…twitch…}

Rose: O-kay…I don't second that…

Lavitz: Me either…

Dart: What about Shana? Say "Aye"

All but Shana: Aye!

Shana: o.o But…

Dart: {puppy dog eyes} 

Shana: Eeeeee…

Dart: Pweasy?

Shana: …Okay… {walks over to the box} Miss Kikaiyu?

Kikaiyu: {pokes an eyehole in the box} You're in the tea party?

Shana: Er…no…I just wanted to say that you shouldn't wear that box, because you should wear your skin with pride!

Kikaiyu: Weeeell…

Shana: I mean it! {patriot music plays} What is this world coming to? Where a person can't be who she or he really is, and has to hide behind a superficial wall?

Kikaiyu: Box…

Shana: True. We should be happy that we live! We should honor our present, and every day, we should wake up and say, "I'm not a pansy! DON'T KILL ME!"

All: ()__()

Shana: Free yourself from your box, Kikaiyu! Begin the healing process! {puts a hand on the box} I Command you, box! With God at my back, BEGONE! {pulls the box off}

Kikaiyu: I see the light!

Shana: Hallelujah! ^_^

Kikaiyu: ^_^

All: Omigod…

Albert: That's just…weird…

Rose: YOU'RE BACK!! {hugs}

All: {stare}

Rose: What? OH MY GOD, YOU PATHETIC MORTALS!! AM I NOT ALOUD TO SHOW JUST A LITTLE BIT OF EMOTION? SHANA HUGS PEOPLE ALL THE TIME, AND YOU JUST IGNOR HER!! DIRTY WASTES OF FLESH!!

All: {looks away in shame}

Rose: That's better… {thinks} EWW!! I HUGGED ALBERT!! {pushes him over}

Albert: {convulse…}

Miranda: Oh no you don't! {whacks}

Albert: {…t...}

Miranda: No!

Albert: {wit….}

Miranda: Nuuu! Bad dog! Sit! Stay! STOOOOP!

Albert: {c…}

Something: {goes BOOM!}

Albert: {…} Huh?

All: YAY!! HE'S DONE BEING TWITCHY!!

Albert: 0.o? No, I just heard and explosion, and judging by the smell of it… {sniffs} It was created by two different liquid substances unfamiliar to each other and diluting, becoming a strange, hybrid liquid which was then put over heat, resulting in…

Lavitz: Bunnies?

Albert: No…an explosion…0.o?

Kikaiyu: IT'S THE VIRUS NERDS!! ATTAAAAACK!! {runs off giggling insanely}

All: {follow}

**

A/N: Did you notice that I like A/n's? I even write them when I don't need to! ^_^  Oh well…

_Hope you likeded! I THINK the story is almost done (lucky everyone) but who knows? Depends on how many protesters come to my doorstep today…_

_PS: On a serious note, I wish to offer my sympathy for _ALL _people involved in the upcoming war on Iraq. Personally, I think that Bush is STOOPID for it, but I'm not American, so I won't stress my opinions too harshly. I will say that I hope that the barest mininum amount of blood are shed, if any, and my heart goes out to the innocent people being slaughtered due to a hasty, war-hungry situation._

_Thanks for reading._


	7. And so it ends WAAAAAAAAAAH!

CENTER DAMN YOU!! CENTER!!

Narrator: There was an explosion. Something about chemicals diluting or something. Go. Read. Attack. Bye! {runs}

Rose: That is one sad little…manifestation.

Miranda: {nods}

All: {reach the science room, which is full of smoke}

My Evil Nameless Science Teacher: Hello.

All: ???

Kikaiyu: AHHH!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! IT'S SPRING BREAK!!

My Evil Nameless PE Teacher: {appears} But we can't leave…

My Evil Nameless Science Teacher: We liiiike it heeeeeere…

My Less Evil Nameless Band Teacher: School is cooooool…

Kikaiyu: AHHH! THEY'VE BECOMEDED ZOMBIES!!

My Not Evil Nameless English Teacher: Becaaaaaame, you mean…

Kikaiyu: AHHHHH!! {runs in circles}

All: -_-

Kongol: {sticks out foot}

Kikaiyu: {trips}

Kongol: Madame, allons-nous á l'ordinateur travailleur et finis le excursion de enneyeux!

All: 0.o?

Kongol: Me want be done. This boring. We go find Virus {thunder half-booms} makers.

Kikaiyu: Okay!

Lavitz: Did you know that Kongol spoke French?

Albert: No… {blinks}

Lavitz: {blinks}

Kikaiyu: {turns on Evil Nameless Teachers} Eep…okay…uh, evil zombie teachers? Have you seen any EVIL makers of the dreaded Klez Virus? {thunder booms}

My Evil, less evil, and not evil Teachers: {consult}

My Evil Nameless Science Teacher: They are in the compuuuuuuter roooooom…

All Teachers: Braaaaaaaains….braaaaaaains… {chase}

All: AHHHH! {run away}

Setting: {a big long hallway with lots of doors}

All: {go in random doors, and come out other random doors, and run into each other and stuff Scooby Doo style}

Retro Music: {plays}

Kikaiyu: {stops} Where is that coming from?

All: {run into her á la Scooby Doo style}

Kikaiyu: {follows Retro Music} {turns to Lloyd} Shhh!

Lloyd: {turns to Rose} Shhh!

Rose: {turns to Haschel} Shhh!

Haschel: {turns to Miranda} Stop looking at my ass…

Miranda: EWWWW!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT, YOU OLD PERV??

All: SHHH!!

Miranda: Sorry…

Kikaiyu: {turns around a mysterious corner} TOILET!! 

Toilet that plays music: {sits there}

Kikaiyu: Nuuuu! Toilet! What happened to you, boy?

Toilet: {barks}

Kikaiyu: What's that, boy? You can't follow me around, cuz this worlds got no magic?

Toilet: {whines}

Kikaiyu: And you won't live again until we're back in LOD world?

Toilet: {wimpers}

Kikaiyu: NUUUUUUU!! Don't go, boy! You're so young! You've got your whole life ahead of you! 

Toilet: {is silent}

Kikaiyu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! 

Shana: {pats her shoulder} There there…

Kikaiyu: I shouldn't have taken him for granted…I should have remembered his existence…then, maybe, he would live on still…

Lavitz: It can't be THAT bad…

Kikaiyu: WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW??? {bawls}

Lavitz: …

Kikaiyu: {stands all dramatically} It's the nerds faults…well, they'll pay! THEY'LL ALL PAY!! I WON'T REST UNTIL THEY ALL REALIZE WHAT THEY'VE DONE!!

All: -_-

Kikaiyu: Come on! To the computer room! {runs}

Evil Nameless Teachers: {walk away in the quest for brains}

All: {enter the computer room}

Four Sinister Figures: {hunch over computers}

Kikaiyu: Ah-HA! I FOUND YOU!! 

Four Sinister Figures: {turn}

Sinister Figure #1: She's found us…

Sinister Figure #2: Yes…I knew she would eventually…

Sinister Figure #3: So what do we do?

Sinister Figure #1: #4 will tell us!

1/2/3: {in awe} #4…. ^_^

All: 0.o?

Shana: That's really censored up…

Rose: Yeah…{looks at Shana} Wait a second…

Sinister Figure #4: Silence! So, you have come, young author? And you've brought your allies?

Kikaiyu: I've come to get revenge!

Sinister Figure #4: Yes…I figured you would…GO, CREATURE OF THE COMPUTER!

Creature of the Computer: {comes out of the computer The Ring style} RAR!!

All: {kill it}

Sinister Figure #4: Hmm…impressive…perhaps I should unleash my full power in my TRUE form…

Sinister Figure #1: {becomes A Duck from chapter 2}

Sinister Figure #2: {becomes Another Duck}

Sinister Figure #3: {becomes Random Duck}

Sinister Figure #4: {becomes Agiao}

All: =O

Agiao: Muahaha! Surprise! Betcha didn't know it was me! Now, prepare to DIE! 

All: {hold up weapons}

Agiao: TAKE THIS! {throws Another Duck at them}

Another Duck: {misses and flies off into the distance}

Agiao: AND THIS! {throws Random Duck}

Random Duck: HOOOOOOONK!! {flies into distance}

Agiao: AND THIS! {throws A Duck}

A Duck: I regret nothing!! {yes, you guessed it. Into the distance}

Agiao: Muahahaha! Not so tough now!

Lavitz: Dude, that didn't hit us…

Agiao: SILENCE! {stabs with Rubber Sword of EVIL}

Lavitz: {blinks}

Kikaiyu: THIS IS FOR THE COMPUTER!! {thwacks with Cheese Stick of Ouchie Booboos}

Agiao: Aaaaaargh!! {stabs}

Kikaiyu: {thwacks}

Both: {fight}

Lloyd: God…my fans are so weird…

Shana: You don't even wanna KNOW what my fans are like!

Lloyd: You have fans?

Shana: Yes! {lip twitches}

Lloyd: -_-

Lavitz: I want to take this time to say…this was a waste of being resurrected.

Meru: {wipes away a tear} Touching words, Lavitz. Touching words.

Agiao: YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!! I AM INVINSIBLE!

Kikaiyu: {stares past him}

Agiao: What?

George Bush and Saddam Hussein: {appear out of the computer} RAR!

Agiao: AHHH!!

GB and SH: {attack. Kill. Maul.}

Agiao: NOOOOO!! {dies} X_X

GB and SH: {turn on everyone}

All: AHHH!!

Kikaiyu: Nuuuuu! {pushes them}

GB and SH: {fall into the computer}

Computer: {goes BOOM}

GB and SH: {explode in a shower of food, which feeds all the hungry people in the world}

Leader of the Guild of Hungry People: {walks over} Thank you! We are so grateful! Please…take our gifts of bananas and underwear!

Kikaiyu: {gets all teary eyed} Thank you!

LOTGOHP: No problem.

Albert: Wait a second…all those goals we set in chapter 3…

Kikaiyu: Yup! Dey all done! ^_^

Albert: But…

Kikaiyu: Hmmm?

Albert: Never mind… {sighs}

Kikaiyu: Now, to bring you home! 

Icewater/Sors/Freefall: {appear again} We're here!

Kikaiyu: {does the hokey pokey, sings the Elmo Song, chases a butterfly, does a Robin Williams imitation, throws Daron Plushie in the air, does the funky chicken} CARE BEAR STAAAAAAAAARE!!

IwA: {meditates} PARENTAL UNIIIIITS!!

Freefall: {glomps onto Lavitz} PO-TA-TOES! TAAAAATERS!!

Sors: {beats up Demon Squirrels to turn her into dragoony form} MUFFIN TREEES!!

All: {are suddenly in LOD world} YAY! ^_^

Kikaiyu: {becomes a Wingly/Cactus/Weiner Dog again} Yay! Thanks again guys!

Freefall: Yup! 

IwA: Not a problem.

Sors: Muffins! ^_^

Kikaiyu: But there's something missing…

Someone: {coughs}

Kikaiyu: 0.o?

Toilet: {crawls over} 

Kikaiyu: TOILET!! YAY! {hugs}

Toilet: {plays Chop Suey}

Kikaiyu: YAY! 

Kikaiyu/Meru/Lloyd: {sing}

Daron Plushie: … {blinks} Seeing as Kikaiyu is somewhat busy, I'll finish this. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the somewhat suckiness of it.

Kikaiyu: You talked!! 

Daron Plushie: …

Kikaiyu: Bai all! {waves}

Curtain: {falls}

Gabriel Logan and Liam Xing: {appear}

Gabe: THIS STORY MADE NO SENSE!! SPREAD THE KNOWLEDGE!!

Liam: {whacks} Stoppit!

Gabe: X_X

Liam: {pushes him under the curtain with a foot} Right. Thanks for your presence! {waves}

Screen: {goes dark}

_A/N: HEHEHE!! Lotgohp! Syphon Filter rules! Ya, please excuse my AWFUL French in this chapter, and thank you for reading, once again!_

_It's…over… {bawls}_

_C'est fini!_


End file.
